Playtime
by TivaFani
Summary: Set during season 6 episode "Dead reckoning". Perry is sleeping in the living room in a chair after he took his medicine. Tony and Ziva decide to have a little playtime in bedroom… Tiva smut.


Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me :) I also haven't never written smut before, so… hope it's good. Read and review. Hope you like it!

Setting: Based in season 6 episode "Dead reckoning"

Summary: Perry is sleeping in the living room in a chair after he took his sleeping pills. Tony and Ziva decide to have a little playtime in bedroom…

* * *

><p><strong>Playtime<strong>

"Are you sure he's sleeping?" Tony said looking in the living room.

"Yes, I am sure. Why do you keep on asking that?" Ziva said pulling Tony in bedroom and closing the door.

"Don't wanna any troubles with the Boss man."

"How would he ever know?"

"Well, if Perry wakes up I'm pretty sure he's telling to Gib…" Tony was interrupted by Ziva, who placed her hand on Tony's chest and brushed her lips gently against Tony's lips. Tony could feel himself hardening. She moved her hand lower in his body until Tony groaned.

"You are enjoying this, yes?" She said teasingly.

"Oh, well…" Tony didn't had a change to say anything more, because Ziva grabbed him hard in her hand. Tony groaned loudly but smiled. He started kissing Ziva on the neck. Ziva continued to massage Tony trough his pants and put her other hand on Tony's neck.

"You are such a tease, you know?" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear. Now it was Ziva's turn to moan. Tony's warm breath felt so amazing on her skin. She felt shivers in her back.

Tony moved his head to kiss Ziva on the lips. He brushed his tongue gently against Ziva's lips asking for entrance. Ziva parted her lips and allowed Tony to enter. They explored each others mouth until they were out of oxygen. They broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"You know, I can take my pants off. Would probably be easier." Tony said teasingly and smiled. Ziva narrowed her eyes and started to open his belt and zipper. After that, she slowly lowered his pants making sure she brushed her hand on his hardness. Tony groaned. Ziva smiled and after the pants were on the floor, she got up. She took him out of his boxers and stoke him gently.

"You were right. This is easier." Ziva whispered into Tony's ear. Tony groaned again, now louder than before. Ziva started kissing Tony and stoke him faster, until his eyes closed and his breath was coming in short bursts. Then she suddenly stopped. Tony's eyes snapped open.

"What…? What are you…?" Tony started while catching his breath, but Ziva placed her pointer finger on Tony's lips. Tony was confused until Ziva unzipped her jeans and pulled them off revealing black lace panties. Tony couldn't do nothing but stare. He didn't know she owned that kind of clothes. Then she took her shirt off revealing a black lace bra. _'Matching set.' _Tony thought with his mouth dry.

After Ziva was finished taking her clothes off, she reach to Tony and took off his jacket. Tony took the hint and started unbuttoning his shirt. After the shirt was on the floor with other clothes, Tony grabbed Ziva's waist and picked her up. Ziva wrapped her legs around him and they kissed hardly. After they broke the kiss, Tony carried Ziva to bed, placing her gently on the cheats. He stood there and admired her almost naked body.

"Wow…" He said quietly making Ziva smile. "Are you coming or not?" She said huskily. Tony shook his head and placed himself over her. He kissed her neck and chest until he found her breasts. Tony put his other hand on Ziva's side and she lifted herself so he could took off her bra. After the bra was tossed somewhere in the room, Tony returned to Ziva's breasts. He took first the right one in his mouth kissing it and teasing her nipple with his tongue. Ziva started to moan quietly and she placed her hands on his hear.

After Tony was done with the right one he moved to the left one. Ziva pulled gently his hear and she could feel him smile. Slowly Tony moved her other hand lower on Ziva's body. She gasped when he put his hand under her panties. He teased her a while and the pull her panties off. Tony released Ziva's left breast and started to kiss his way to her belly. When he reached her folds he looked up. Ziva smiled and opened her legs wide for him. Tony smiled back and placed her lips on her clit sucking gently. She was so wet. Ziva gasped and murmured something in Hebrew. He continued sucking while he teased her sensitive spot with his tongue. Ziva started to moan. After a while Tony could feel her legs begin to shake. Her occasional whimpers became more frequent and her hips started rocking into his mouth. She was close. Tony did same to Ziva as she had did him before. He released her clit and got up and kissed her on the lips.

"Do you always have to revenge?" Ziva said into his mouth. Tony smiled whispering: "I wanna be inside you when you come." Ziva watched him and narrowed her eyes and then started to lower herself but Tony grabbed her hands. "No no no, there's no time for that. I wanna be inside you now." "Tony DiNozzo saying 'no' for blowjob? Someone's really impatient." She said huskily and got herself back up and kissed him on the lips. "No, I'm careful. Perry might wake up any moment and I wanna feel you before that." "Your thoughts are still on Perry? Perhaps I should get him here and leave…" Ziva said teasingly kissing Tony again. "Funny." Tony answered and kissed Ziva on the jaw and neck.

He got up, took off his boxers and went to his pants. Ziva watched confused what he was doing. Seconds later he came back to bed with a condom. "Oh…" Ziva said when she realized what he was doing. "You always keep one in your pocket?" "Actually five, but that's not important…" Tony said whit an evil smile. Ziva answered whit an similar smile and took the condom off his hand.

After the condom was on its place Tony placed himself on top of Ziva. Next moment they were in opposite position. "You have not still learnt, that I prefer it on top" Ziva whispered huskily into Tony's ear. He groaned and swallowed. "I guess I haven't. You probably have to tell it every time we do this." She hemmed and kissed him. He lowered his hand again and teased her entering a while making sure she was ready for him. Ziva did same to him stroking him couple times. She moved her hand on his neck and then he took himself on his hand and nudged her entering gently. She moaned loudly. He pushed himself slowly into her groaning. Ziva was so wet and hot. He stayed put for a while and then started moving, slowly first. After a while Ziva looked him a little angrily.

"Faster." She said impatiently. Tony smiled and kissed Ziva on the lips and then moved to her ear. "Looks like you're the impatient one now." He whispered.

Suddenly he thrust himself hard into her and flipped them over. She cried out in pleasure. He started moving faster and could feel Ziva's muscles starting to clench around him. He was harder that he had ever been before. Ziva moaned and whimpered at the same time. He groaned and knew that he was close too. He placed his hand on her clit and rubbed it gently. After a few seconds he felt her clenching around him harder and she yelled his name and grabbed his hear hard. He moved slower letting her came down from her high.

Then he started moving faster again and in seconds he came too with a loud groan. He collapsed over her and they both just lied there catching their breaths. "Amazing" She whispered making him smile. He kissed her on the lips and moved himself out of her and rolled beside her. Ziva put her arm around Tony and kissed him on the neck.

"We should get dressed." She mumbled into his ear. "I know," Tony murmured, "but I don't want to let go of you just yet." "I do not want to let go of you either, but Perry probably wakes soon. He has been sleeping over an hour now." Ziva kissed Tony on the lips and got out of bed and went looking her clothes. Tony sat up on the bed and watched Ziva. "Do you see my bra anywhere?" Tony looked around the room and pointed on the bookshelf smiling. "Over there." Ziva went to bookshelf and took her bra. "We really should had thought this through. We cannot go shower, because there is no shower in here. What kind of safe house does not have any showers?" "The NCIS-kind." Tony answered laughing. Ziva smiled and started to dress up. Tony got off bed too and started pick up his clothes.

Just when they were dressed they heard Perry's voice coming from living room. "Is anybody here? You should be protecting me!" "Yeah, from me." Ziva whispered little annoyed. Tony smiled and kissed Ziva on the lips one last time. "And no talking about this?" Ziva said raising her eyebrows. "Of course not." Tony answered and walked to door. Ziva followed him and they went to living room. "Finally! I need to eat on time!" Perry said looking relief. Ziva gnashed and went to Perry and took his dinner order. Tony leaned on the door frame and watched Ziva. She looked so beautiful after sex, all sweaty and her hear messed up. This wasn't the first time they had done this and it wouldn't be the last time. As long as it was just casual sex now and then. Nothing more, nothing less. Ziva looked quickly at Tony and smiled. No, this would definitely not be the last time. He was sure.


End file.
